El regalo y la recompensa ideal
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Levi cumplía trece años ese día, todos, absolutamente todos los hijos de puta que tiene como amigos y parientes le regalan cosas innecesarias sin contar con el tema del cumpleaños. Todos... excepto uno, Eren Yeager, y por eso... necesita entregarle una recompensa a ese idiota. ErenxShota!Levi.


Aquí les dejo un fic, también lo debo a una anónima hace mucho tiempo que me pidió un shota de ellos dos donde Levi-Love fuera el pequeño, así que esto salió, espero que les guste a quienes no le desagrade la temática :333

**Pareja: **ErenxNiño!Levi/Rivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho, un súper regalo.

Tortas, challas, confeti y gorros de colores, el cumpleaños entero tapizado de arriba a abajo con el diseño del hombre araña y los vengadores, al menos no tenían el fetiche del leotardo ceñido al cuerpo esos superhéroes. Levi estaba allí, con el martillo de Thor cercano a una mano, con un gorro homosexual del hombre araña sobre la cabeza y con una servilleta que parecía un babero.

Levi prometió ese día incendiar la casa de sus padres y a todos los mocosos adentro.

Era su cumpleaños y ya tenía trece años, trece... no cinco, y eso es algo que la familia de Levi no termina de entender, rodeado de niños sucios y regordetes casi pareciera que le iba a dar un ataque de asma, migajas por doquier, pedazos de torta y niños hablándole con la boca manchada en crema de frutilla.

Sí, para empeorar esa mierda el pastel era rosado, lo hizo su madre con "amor". Levi debía ser agradecido con la vida y alabar a Higía de los cielos que el tema de la fiesta no fue Hello Kitty junto con My little pony: la venganza de las yeguas salvajes.

Sostuvo el martillo de Thor, otra inutilidad hecha regalo, ni siquiera era de metal para golpear a la gente hasta dejarles inconsciente. Suspiró pesadamente hasta encontrarse con Hanji Zoe que devoraba animada los dulces que se repartían en una pequeña mesita.

–¡Mi pequeño amigo! ¡buena fiesta!–susurró con un dulce de sandia en la boca, no había probado ese sabor antes.

–¿Bromeas, verdad Hanji?–

–¡No, cómo crees! hay mucho para comer y un montón de videojuegos...además tu set de científico me ha encantado ¿puedo echarle un ojo?–

–Haz lo que quieras, como si me importara si haces estallar la casa...–suspiró desganado mientras la muchacha se le quedó mirando ante la actitud aún más amargada a la acostumbrada de su amigo.

–¿Qué pasó, pitufo gruñón?–

–Odio está puta fiesta, eso pasa. Pareciera de un niñito de cinco, máximo siete a ocho años...–

–Quizás no lo hagan respecto a tu edad, sino a tu porte.–

El muchacho casi le arrancó la cabeza a la castaña de lentes que sólo rió de manera nerviosa.

–Bien, bien. Sabes que aún te queda crecer, quizás des un estirón y algún día seas más algo que yo... ¿te imaginas?–

El muchacho no respondió más y se fue caminando hasta el sillón al lado de la puerta principal que estaba vacío, todos los trogloditas estaban en la mesa o en los videojuegos que su padre le había comprado y que jamás juega, es más, esos niños amontonados allí le acaban de sacar el polvo y las arañas a los controles.

Y… al lado suyo, sonó el maldito timbre, su madre le dijo que él abriera ya que estaba al lado de la puerta, frunció las cejas con fuerza y abrió la puerta desganado, quizás le regalarían otro Max Steel a quien terminaría… extrañamente desnudando y friendo su cabeza en la sartén. Y fue cuando sube la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos cariñosos, el cabello revuelto de color castaño… Eren, el amigo del trabajo de su padre, casi su padrino y… por quien está...

–¡Levi! ¡aquí está el cumpleañero! ¡te tomaría en brazos pero la última vez me picaste un ojo de manera muy fea! –

–Me alegro que estés bien entrenado y no me tomes… –

Eren sólo sonrió con una risa entre fingida y dolorosa. –No seas cruel Levi, me tratas como a un perro. –

–Sólo dame mi regalo, idiota. Si es un puto martillo de Thor… un set medico o un Ken te juro que…–

–Sé que te encantará…–sonrió Eren con esa risa cálida y sutil que hacía que el cuerpo completo del pequeño Levi se estremeciera, pero no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a decirle.

Tomó el regalo con pesadez, lo abrió sutilmente mientras Eren seguía allí con su radiante sonrisa, los ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus manos estaban por soltar el paquete… el regalo era… el maldito regalo era.

–Un… set de limpieza completo… hasta con una escoba y plumero desplegables…–susurró impactado y llevó los ojos abiertos con sus pequeñas pupilas sobre el mayor, trató de articular el agradecimiento de alguna forma, pero en el intento perdería toda la dignidad que intenta mantener.

Eren fue el único que supo lo que realmente deseaba… el único que se dio el tiempo de pensar lo que quería.

–N-nada mal, Eren…–susurró sin más cuando lo que realmente quiso hacer fue gritar, rodar y encararles a todos sus putos invitados y a su padre lo que realmente significaba un buen regalo para él. –Te recompensaré…–susurró bajito tomando la mano del mayor y agachando la cabeza.

–¿Torta? ¿me darás torta Levi? –susurró con inocencia el mayor siguiendo sin chistar al menor.

El castaño se dirigió hasta los cuartos de adentro de la gran y espaciosa casa, Levi subió la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza las cejas, dejó el regalo a un lado y miró a Eren, le dijo que le contaría un secreto, que se agachara. Sólo lo murmuró, y lo demás Yeager lo comprende por los signos gestuales que realiza con sus manos, se agachó entre una sonrisa, sabía que a su pequeño le encantaría el regal-…

Eren se quedó agachado a la altura del menor hincándose, pero no se pudo levantar después de lo que el menor había hecho, con la cara un tanto roja y las cejas más arrugadas que de costumbre el menor acercó los labios hasta los suyos y le besó por prolongados segundos la boca al adulto de veinte tres años, los ojos de Eren se abrieron volviendo a la realidad cuando siente el cuerpo temblando den contrario al cerciorarse que su lengua había tratado de inspeccionar la boquita del menor… ¿por qué mierda hizo eso?

Eren casi se cae de espaldas con estupor, totalmente rojo. ¿Qué fue eso?

–Si quieres la siguiente parte de tu recompensa por tu regalo, te esperaré mañana en mi habitación, cuando me vengas a cuidar… idiota…–Levi le susurró las palabras de manera atrevida y adulta… esas mismas palabras que hicieron que el intento para pararse del mayor fracasara rotundamente y cayera de trasero dramáticamente y por segunda vez.

Para cuando trató de pedir una explicación Levi ya se había ido sin no antes recoger el regalo, quizá sí se lo iría a sacar en cara a todo el mundo y sus padres empezarían a dudar si a Levi le gustaban las cosas "masculinas" y no utensilios de "futura ama de casa".

En tanto, por la mente de Eren al escuchar las palabras de su adorado niño pasaron cincuenta y cuatro pensamientos de lo que podrían hacer mañana en su habitación.

Y NINGUNO SANO.

**N.A:** Nada más por ahora, y no se crean, Levi-Love no es el típico niño adolescente adorable y moe, él es muy maduro para su edad y su intención es obviamente hacer caer a Eren en el lado oscuro (?) y parece que éste no opone mucha resistencia, pero es difícil oponer resistencia con alguien tan sexy como Levi-Love.

Ya saben que regalarle a Heichou :3333

Por cierto… decidí actualizar "Entre milagro y maldición" los viernes, y bueno, "Mi indeseada mascota" estará para el martes si tengo computador :333, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
